It began with a Message
by Sakura Kinomoto7
Summary: Sakuras slowly loosing her magic...Syaoran Tomoyo Eriol Kero and Sakura all staying in the same house?! Extra clow cards to capture?! Will Sakura survive??...S+S and some E+T *Chapter 9 is up (A Call For Help...Hanging by a moment) R&R PLEASE!!! ^^
1. Default Chapter

Kero: Say it Sakura  
  
Sakura(me): What do you mean Kero? Say what?  
  
Kero: Just say it!!!!!!!!! So we can get on with the story!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kero: If you don't say it ill make you ride in a car with Eriol for 300 miles!!!!!  
  
Sakura: NOOOOOOOOO any thing but that!!!! NOT ERIOL!!!! Ok *whispers * I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura…….  
  
Kero: What did you say Sakura?  
  
Sakura: *screams * I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKRUA!!!! *runs out of the room crying * ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!  
  
  
  
{Hi I'm Sakura….it is 4:29pm and I just drank a hole pot of tea…..and ate around 13 chocolate chip cookies…..now….lets see what happens}  
  
[ok so this isnt the most interesting chapter…but we all have to start out somewhere….][its not that bad…it will get must more interesting as it goes along]  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Message  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
When I got home I picked up my clock….it said 6:43pm.  
  
  
  
"oh my god Kero! Why didn't you call me and tell me what time it was!!?"  
  
  
  
Kero just starred at me with a mouth full of chips and gave me one of those because I didn't want to looks.  
  
  
  
"Kero what am I going to do?! Touya and Dad will be home in 15 minutes, and its my turn to make dinner!!!!" I said as I glared at Kero from my pertch on the bed.  
  
  
  
"Well Sakura,' Kero started with one of his you should know by now voices. 'You're the master of the cards and have unparalleled magic…..you should know by now that….YOU CAN USE YOUR MAGIC!!!!!" he yelled in my ear.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Kero you're a lot of help!" I said very angrily.  
  
  
  
I tied back my hair with a handkerchief and put my apron on, and started to run down stairs. When I saw that I had a message on my answering machine. Immediately I hit the button expecting to hear Tomoyo's voice on the other end asking me to come over and try on one of the many dresses she was always making for me. But I didn't…..I heard something very different.  
  
  
  
"Um……Hi Sakura its Syaoran…" came a voice from the answering machine.  
  
  
  
I nearly fainted! It was Syaoran…..the same Syaoran I hadn't seen I six years!!  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm moving back to Tomoeda…….and I was wondering well…….if you wanted to go and do something when I got back?……..' ' Well any way umm call me back and tell me if you want to…….Bye."  
  
  
  
"Kero-chan where's the phone?!"  
  
  
  
"Whoa Sakura don't get so upset!" He said as he handed me the phone.  
  
  
  
I dialed the number and it seemed like every time it rang my face got redder and redder. ' I must look like a cherry!' I thought to myself. But my thoughts were reassured as Kero took one look at me and started laughing.  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP KERO!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Sakura? Is that you?" Said Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran…..I'm sorry Kero was just…..' I sighed deeply. 'Being Kero….."  
  
  
  
Syaoran laughed and I couldn't help but smile…..he kinda had that effect on me.  
  
  
  
"So I guess you got my message…." Syaoran asked.  
  
  
  
"Ya."  
  
I could feel my face getting red again.  
  
  
  
"I just found out when I'm coming back……" he said.  
  
  
  
"Really……WHEN?!……..I mean o really?' 'So when are you coming back?"  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow…….."  
  
  
  
I wanted to scream but I covered my mouth with my hand.  
  
  
  
"Sakura are you still there?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Sorry….ya I'm still here….so Syaoran when does your plane land?"  
  
  
  
"Hold on let me check…….o 1:00pm at gate34." He answered.  
  
  
  
"Ok ill be waiting for you….well I have to go make dinner now…..but Ill be there tomorrow waiting for you ok?" I said Smiling.  
  
  
  
"ok Sakura…Ill see you tomorrow! Bye…."  
  
  
  
"Bye Syaoran…"  
  
  
  
(Click) I hung up the phone and fell on to the bed and starred at the ceiling. Finally my dream had come true and Syaoran was coming back after all this time.  
  
  
  
"Kero-Chan …..' I said as I starred up at my ceiling. 'What do you think he's like now?"  
  
  
  
"Probably the same kind of brat he always was!" Kero said.  
  
  
  
"KERO DON'T BE SUCH A BASTARD!!" I said as I threw my pillow at him causing him to be knocked out of the air, and to fall into my rather large pile of dirty cloths.  
  
  
  
That's when I realized that I had been on the phone with Syaoran for 10 minutes.  
  
  
  
"O SHIT!!' 'Its only 5 minutes until Dad and Touya get home!!' 'I better do this quick…..but……what card could I use……..' 'Wait I know!!"  
  
  
  
"KEY OF THE STAR………..WITH POWERS BURNING BRIGHT…………..REVIEL THE STAFF AND SHINE YOUR LIGHT!………………………RELEASE!!!!!!!!!!!' 'Dash card……release!!!"  
  
  
  
I had the table set and dinner done in 3 minutes. And I was just in time to, because just then Dad and Touya walked in.  
  
  
  
"I hope your all hungry!!!" I said smiling.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Please Review Review REVIEW!!!! Hope you enjoyed it and I promise that the next chapter will be a lot more exciting!!! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by next week……HOPEFULLY!!! ^,^  
  
----------------------------------------------- ~*~Sakura Kinomoto~*~ ------ -------------------------------------------- 


	2. Seeing you again

Kero: I know your not going to say it so ill say it for you…….She doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura!!  
  
  
  
Sakura: I'm getting kinda tired of you Kero!!!!!!  
  
  
  
{6:40pm and Its Friday!!!! Hoeeeeeee!!!! Hyper!!!! MORE SHUGAR!!!!}  
  
[I hope this chapter is more exciting!!! *crosses her fingers *][the first part is boring but it gets better!]  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seeing you again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
BEEEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEEP BEEP!!!  
  
  
  
I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes….picking up my alarm clock I starred blankly at it.  
  
  
  
"8:45am…………….I guess I better get up and start my chores if I want to be done in time to see Syaoran…"  
  
  
  
Slowly I got out of bed and stumbled over to my closet looking for something to wear. I pulled out my favorite white skirt and a short sleeved sky-blue shirt with a wing in the middle. 'I wonder how I should do my hair today…' {Sakura thinking}  
  
  
  
"O well right now I have to do my chores….."  
  
  
  
I pulled my pajamas over my head and grabbed my house work cloths and put them on…….a white shirt and a pair of pink shorts. Then I pulled my hair back in a half ponytail and tied a pink ribbon in it. Quickly picking up my dirty cloths I ran down stairs and put them in the washing machine and started it. Then I walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast.  
  
  
  
"Morning monster." Touya greeted.  
  
  
  
I just glared at him and sat down at the table.  
  
  
  
"Morning Sakura." Dad greeted happily.  
  
  
  
"Morning dad!"  
  
  
  
Then he put a bowl of my favorite oatmeal in front of me.  
  
  
  
"Thanks dad!"  
  
After I was done I started sweeping when the doorbell rang.  
  
  
  
"I'll get It dad." I said as I ran to the door and threw it open.  
  
  
  
"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(After Sakura is done with her chores)  
  
  
  
"DAD….TOMOYO AND I ARE GOING TO MY ROOM!!"  
  
  
  
"Ok Sakura….just remember to do the dishes."  
  
  
  
I looked at Tomoyo and sweatdroped. "Sorry Tomoyo looks like I still have one more chore to finish."  
  
  
  
"That's ok Sakura….I understand"  
  
  
  
I finished the dishes with no problem and we started up to my room.  
  
  
  
"So Sakura when are you going to get ready to see Syaoran?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
  
  
"What?!' 'How did you know about that ?"  
  
  
  
"He called my last night and told me he was coming back…..so of course I knew you would be going to see him." She said laughing.  
  
  
  
I blushed madly and tried to hide it but of course Tomoyo saw.  
  
  
  
"You look so Kawaii when you blush Sakura!" She said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Shut up Tomoyo!!"  
  
  
  
" O come on Sakura you know you like him!!"  
  
  
  
"Ok Tomoyo so I'm in love with him!!!…..just do my a favor and don't tell my brother, we both know he will kill Syaoran if he finds out……..now lets go I have to get ready."  
  
While Tomoyo was talking to Kero I went to take a shower.(4 words don't even go there!!! you pervs!!) It took me 30 minutes because I wanted to look perfect when I saw Syaoran. I put my towel on and then I heard Tomoyo yelling at me.  
  
  
  
"SAKURA….HOW ARE YOU DOING YOUR HAIR?"  
  
  
  
" I DON'T KNOW TOMOYO….I WAS THINKING I WOULD PUT IT IN A PONYTAIL."  
  
  
  
I put my hair up in a towel and walked into my room.  
  
  
  
"Sakura….a ponytail?"  
  
  
  
"Well….' I started but she cut me off.  
  
  
  
"Let me do it for you Sakura…..Please……I just love doing your hair!"  
  
  
  
I agreed, put my robe on(she already had a towel on so don't start thinking that!!) and sat down in front of the mirror as Tomoyo took the blow dryer out and got to work. When she was done I looked in the mirror and saw that she had done my hair in pigtails just like I used to do it before Syaoran left. I had since quit putting my hair in pigtails because I was 16 and not 10 anymore.  
  
  
  
"Sakura your look so Kawaii when you have pigtails!" She said as she put the sky-blue ball ponytail holders in my hair.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Tomoyo….you don't think I look to young?"  
  
  
  
"Definitely not!" she said as she shook her head.  
  
  
  
"I'll go downstairs and make some tea and give Kero the cookies I brought for him while you finish getting ready."  
  
"COOOOOKIES????????????????????" Kero yelled.  
  
  
  
I laughed. "Ok Tomoyo, I'll come down when I'm finished!"  
  
  
  
I put on my skirt and shirt then some glitter on my face followed by some body splash….just to smell extra good…put my white sandals, grabbed my backpack and cellphone and ran down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Oh Sakura you look great!!" Tomoyo said.  
  
Looking down at my watch I saw that it was 12:30.  
  
  
  
"O shit!!!"  
  
  
  
"What is it Sakura?"  
  
  
  
"GOTA GO….'I yelled as I ran out the door with my skates on. 'SEE YOU LATER….WATCH KERO FOR ME WHILE IM GONE."  
  
  
  
Skating through the cherry blossom trees was so beautiful…..Its such a beautiful day…..I said as I skated along.  
  
  
  
I reached the doors to the airport and sat down on a bench and took my skates off, replacing them with my sandals. Walking to gate 34 I sat down in a chair and waited for Syaoran to arrive. Looking at my watch I saw that I still had 20 minutes until his plane arrived. I yawned and got comfortable then, took out my CD player and started to listen to it.  
  
  
  
20 minutes later I opened my eyes to see Syaoran standing over by the window waiting for me. He had changed a little but I knew it was him. Putting my CD player away I walked over and tapped his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran?' 'Is that you?"  
  
  
  
"Sakura?" he said turning.  
  
  
  
We stood back and looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then I reached out and hugged him.  
  
  
  
"I missed you so much!" I said crying.  
  
  
  
"Sakura don't cry." He said as he held me.  
  
  
  
I blushed wildly and stepped back realizing that I was hugging him.  
  
  
  
"Come on Syaoran lets go get your bags!" I said as I dragged him to the baggage pickup.  
  
  
  
Soon we had his bags and we were ready to go to his apartment.  
  
  
  
"Hold on Sakura I'm going to call and see if my apartment is ready."  
  
  
  
"K, Syaoran." I said smiling.  
  
  
  
When he got off the phone he had an angry look on his face.  
  
  
  
"Damn it!!' he said as he slunked down in the chair he was standing by 'Sakura…..My apartment isn't ready and I don't have anywhere to stay….."  
  
  
  
"hold on Syaoran…..Ive got an idea."  
  
  
  
I dialed Tomoyo's number and she picked up.  
  
  
  
"Hello…..O Sakura is that you?"  
  
"Ya its me Tomoyo."  
  
"What's wrong Sakura was Syaoran not there or something?"  
  
"No no….That's not it at all…..you see Syaoran just called to………." I told her the hole story and in the end she said she had lots of extra rooms and her mom said it was fine for him to stay over there until his apartment was ready.  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much for getting me a place to stay Sakura!!" he said as he picked me up off the ground and hugged me…..which came as a complete surprise to me and I almost fainted.  
  
  
  
"No problem Syaoran." I said as I tried to regain my footing. But instead felt myself fall back-words and would have kept falling but I felt Syaoran catch me.  
  
  
  
I was very embarrassed when I woke up to find myself in Syaoran's arms. My face turned cherry red and I stood up quicker than I ever had before.  
  
  
  
"Come on Syaoran…..'I said trying to forget what had just happened. 'We better get going…..Tomoyo's expecting us!"  
  
  
  
We picked up his bags and carried them until we were at a private place(I know what your thinking and the answer is no!! you should be ashamed you sicko!!)…..then I pulled out the star key and used the move card to get us to Tomoyo's house.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Wow this is actually becoming a good story…..HOEEEEEEEE!!! finally ive done something right!!!! PLEASE REVIEW IT!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll get the 3rd chapter up pretty soon!!! The plot thickens….as Syaoran stays with Sakura's best friend!! Will Sakura spend extra time with Syaoran or extra time yelling at Tomoyo?!  
  
~*~Sakura Kinomoto~*~ 


	3. 'Other' than that

Sakura: I DON'T OWN CCS...I DON'T OWN IT, I DON'T OWN IT, I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!! *cries uncontrollably *  
  
Kero: *falls over laughing at Sakura *  
  
Sakura: *runs over and chokes Kero * SHUT UP!!!SHUT UP!!!!!! *looks around and sees Syaoran is starring at her * *drops Kero * sorry some times I get a little out of control........  
  
{1:39pm just got back from Saturday school..............too many absences........*sweatdrop *}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`Other' than that  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Ding dong)  
  
I rang the doorbell to Tomoyo's house and stood back while I waited for her to answer the door. She opened the door and I bowed.  
  
"Hi Sakura, Syaoran..............come in....."  
  
We walked upstairs and into the room that Tomoyo had set up for Syaoran, I sat on the bed and watched as he unpacked his stuff. Then Tomoyo said she had to finish doing something and left.  
  
"Syaoran........."  
  
"ya Sakura...." He said turning to face me.  
  
"I was wondering.....well about what you said before you left Tomoeda........"  
  
"what do you mean Sakura?"  
  
"well what I mean is......'(Ring....Ring) My cell phone was ringing in my backpack. ` Hello....this is Sakura."  
  
"Sakura we've got trouble! You need to get over here and quick!!" Kero yelled in my ear.  
  
"Ok ok I'm coming......."  
  
(click) I hung up the phone and placed it back in my bag, and started to run out. But Syaoran grabbed my arm and held me back.  
  
"What is it Sakura?"  
  
I was reluctant to tell him, because I knew he would want to go and I didn't want to put him in any danger...but I told him anyway.  
  
"Its Kero......' `He says we've got trouble......' `I suspect you want to go right?"  
  
"right Sakura"  
  
"Ok then Syaoran hold on to me(I know what your thinking about and stop it!!!)...."  
  
I called out the star staff and used the fly card, and In no time at all we were at my house flying into my window.  
  
{4:55pm Tuesday.....just got back from sleeping.....I mean going to school}  
  
"What is it Kero?!' `What's going on?"  
  
"just look downstairs and you'll see...."  
  
"Its......its....ME!!' `But it cant be.......the mirror card wasn't released......" I said pulling the mirror card out of my backpack.{Sakura thinking} `but if it isn't the mirror card that what card is it.....I thought I  
  
captured all of the cards.'  
  
"Its got to be the Other!" Kero said.  
  
"The Other, Kero what's that?"  
  
"Well its just now all coming back Sakura....you see when Clow Reed created the clow cards he needed a way to be able to tell who was the true future master of the cards....so he created a few extra cards...to test the person, and to find them.' ` The Other is just one of the many cards he had created....you see Sakura' he said crossing his arms `the other is the card he used to find you.....the card takes the form, personality, and powers of the person destine to capture it and become its master.' `which just happens to be you.......but the only problem is that until you can capture this card....it will slowly drain all of your magic.....when I said it takes your form, personality and powers I meant it actually takes your powers!' `If you cant capture it and all of the other cards.....it will take your magic and assume your life.....PERMINENTLY!!"  
  
This came as a big suprise to me.....I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe.....what could I do? If I went down stairs dad and Touya would find out my secret....but if I couldn't capture the Other, I would be destine to be destroyed. And that's when we heard it.....someone was coming up the stairs to my room. Panicking I picked up some of my cloths, the Sakura book, and my things I would need and grabbed Syaoran and flew out my window.  
  
Once we got to Tomoyo's house I put Syaoran down and told him to go up and get Tomoyo because I couldn't be seen by her mother.  
  
"Sakura....' Tomoyo whispered out her window. `Come on.....hurry Syaoran can only distract my mom for so long."  
  
I unfolded my wings and flew up to the window coaxing Kero to follow me. Once inside I folded my wings back up and felt my magic leaving me.....I wobbled a little and then felt my legs go from underneath me as I collapsed onto Tomoyo's bed.  
  
When I awoke I heard the familiar voice of Kero-Chan talking to Syaoran and Tomoyo.  
  
"She doesn't know how hard this will be for her......she's already losing her magic and cant survive this without help."  
  
"What can I do Kero?" I heard Syaoran asking.  
  
"Stay with her as much as you can......because if she has to capture or use a card she will need your help.....you see Syaoran......Sakura cant just sleep like she usually does to regain her magic.......so if she doesn't have someone that will give her theirs ever so often........' I saw a serious look cross his face `I'm afraid she wont last.....she wont even make it to the end of the week........"  
  
Tomoyo gasped and started to cry as she barried her head in Syaoran's shoulder who was trying to reassure her that everything would be fine. But I could see the fear in his eyes.....he knew as well as I did that everything wouldn't be fine.....it would be far from that......  
  
About that time I decided that it was time that I was awake and sat slowly up in bed.  
  
"Hi everyone........did I miss anything?" I asked casually.  
  
Tomoyo quickly dried her tears and answered me, "Of course not Sakura....do you really think we would be talking about anything without you?"  
  
"I didn't think so.....but I just thought I would ask........' I said laughing as I got to my feet....but quickly fell to the ground. Syaoran offered me his hand up and I refused saying that I was fine, so he wouldn't get to worried.  
  
"I'm fine...don't worry about it....I'm just glad were on summer vacation or I would have a hard time staying awake in class!" I said smiling so no one would know how I really felt.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!! SYAORAN!!! DINNER!!!!" Tomoyo's mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
Tomoyo looked worriedly at me and I just motioned for her to go on downstairs.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo........I'll be ok.....I need to get some things done any way.' `o ya.....and thanks for letting me stay with you...."  
  
"Don't mention it Sakura......and after dinner I'll bring up something for you to eat....ok?"  
  
"K!"  
  
She shut the door and I walked carefully over to my backpack and took out my phone. I hit the speed-dial button and listen to the phone ring.  
  
"Please be home........"  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
HOEEEEE! Another chapter up!!! Now we have the `Other' Card and the extra clow cards for Sakura to worry about.....as well as her quickly disappearing power. Now its life or death.......as the plot thickens. I AM HOPEFUL to get the 4^th chapter up by next weekend......HOPEFULL.......PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE........REVIEW MY STORY!!!!  
  
~*~Sakura Kinomoto~*~ 


	4. Calling my destiny

Kero: (ring) (ring)  
  
Sakura (me): (Hi this is Sakura I Cant answer my phone right.......HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!)*beep* second answering message (KERO-CHAN!!!!! SAKURA YOU MESSED UP MY GAME!!!!! I DID NOT!!!! YES YOU DID!!!!.........*sighs *......hoee.......leave a message)  
  
Kero: GET DOWN HERE AND TELL THEM YOU DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!!!!!  
  
{12:49am.....eating brownies!!! HOEEEE!!!}  
  
Sakura-chan(me): Thanks to Windy*wings, YuMi, and the third person that reviewed my story!!!! But this time I'm hoping to get at least 10-20 reviews.......Hopefully!!!! well any way thanks for supporting me!!!!!!! And if you have any thing you want to suggest to me for a story feel free!!!!!!  
  
[This chapter is going to be great!!!......*sighs *.......hopefully......just give it some time]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Calling my destiny  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(ring) (ring) (ring)  
  
"Hiiragazawa residence........" The voice said.  
  
"Eriol!!!"  
  
"Oh its you Sakura-Chan! Konnchiwa{hi}!!!"  
  
There was a silence....and then they came...tears rolled down my face.....and I started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong Kinomoto-san?"  
  
"O Eriol!!!!!!!!! Its just awful...............I don't know what to do...............I-I...........*sniff *sniff *  
  
"Whoa.....Whoa......calm down Sakura..........' `So what is going on that could make you so upset?!"  
  
I explained to him about the `Other' card, and how I was expected to capture the extra cards........and that I was loosing my magic.  
  
"I see......but Sakura-chan.....if you cant return home.....where are you staying?"  
  
"With Tomoyo-chan......and Syaoran-kun.............."  
  
Eriol smirked. "Oh I see....so our little Sakura-chan and my cute lil descendent are more than just friends?"  
  
I gritted my teeth. "Eriol..........SHUT UP!!!!!!"  
  
"awww......is Sakura getting angry?"  
  
"Eriol-CHAN!!! I didn't call you to get tortured!!!!' `I need your help......!"  
  
"You know that I will help you anyway I can....but what do you propose that I am to do?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked........' I said as I smiled evilly `RELEASE!!! * the star wand appeared in front of me* Move!!!"  
  
Then Eriol appeared in front of me still holding the phone....very dazed and quite confused......  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
I smiled sweetly. "Tomoyo's house....."  
  
"What-wha I-I"  
  
Just then the door opened and Tomoyo and Syaoran walked in. Tomoyo nearly dropped my food on her floor.  
  
"but-but-bu I when did?' `Ok Sakura-chan what's going on here?!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Eriol came for a visit!" I said smiling.  
  
"But how did he.....' `the cards!" I interrupted.  
  
She sighed heavily. Then Eriol knelt down and kissed Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"Please excuse me Miss Tomoyo-chan....I'm sorry for intruding on you.....please forgive me?"  
  
Tomoyo just turned a bright shade of crimson and nodded her head. "The more the marrier......." She said trying to shake off the fact that she was blushing.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo!!! You look so Kawaii when you blush!!!!!" I said sarcastically.  
  
She just glaired at me and handed me my food.  
  
"Hoeeee................Arigato{thank you} Tomoyo-chan!!!!!"  
  
After I was finished eating we all sat down at the table in Tomoyo's room and she served tea. She pored the tea and we started to discuss what was going on. (o ya and if your wondering where Kero-chan is....he's sleeping)  
  
{Eriol} "So Sakura......how are we going to capture the `Other' if it is always at your house.....?"  
  
"I'm not quite shure Eriol.......i guess ill just figure that out when the time comes......"  
  
{Syaoran} "But Sakura......What if........What are we going to do if you can't capture the card?"  
  
{Eriol} "Oh my cute lil descendent is worried about Sakura-chan.....how sweet!"  
  
{Tomoyo} Laughs.  
  
I looked up from my tea and blushed when I saw Syaoran across the table from me. Looking at my watch I tried to think of anything I could say to change the subject.  
  
"O my god!!!! Its 1:23am!!!! We need to go to sleep!!  
  
{Tomoyo} "You go ahead Sakura.....we are going to talk for a little longer."  
  
"Ok Tomoyo.......um do you have any pajamas I can wear.......' I scratched my head `In all the confusion I kinda forgot to grab some......"  
  
{Tomoyo} "Shure Sakura in fact.............I made you some that I was planning on giving to you next week......their in here........." She said as she opened the door to a closet full of cloths that she had made for me. "Take your pick!"  
  
My mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"Holy Shit!!! Is all of this mine?!"  
  
"Yep.......shure is!!" She said as she walked over and sat back down at the table with the guys. "O ya......and when your done come in and show me what it looks like!!!"  
  
I looked through the cloths and finally decided on a pair of cherry blossom pink pajamas. They where beautiful!! The top was a spaghetti strap shirt with a long white ribbon in the middle that was tied in a bow, and the pants were captee's with a white ribbon laced through at the bottom of them. I walked into the bathroom and took off my shirt and skirt, folded them and put them on the counter. Then I put the pajamas on, washed my face and brushed my hair. After that I walked into Tomoyo's room and she looked me over.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan!!! You look sooo Kawaii!!!!!' `Don't you agree Syaoran?!"  
  
Syaoran turned cherry red and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(that morning)  
  
I slowly sat up in bed and stretched my arms.  
  
"Morning sleepy-head!!!" Tomoyo greeted with a smile.  
  
"Humm.........Wha.............O Morning!!"  
  
She was completely dressed and the sunlight was pouring through the window onto my bed.  
  
"What time is it Tomoyo?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.  
  
"11:45am"  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Damn It! I meant to get up at 9!!! Why did you let me sleep in so long?!"  
  
I ran to the bathroom and got a quick shower. Then I blow-dried my hair and put my towel on and walked into Tomoyo's room to find something to wear.  
  
"Tomoyo......what should I wear today?"  
  
"How about this Sakura?" She said as she handed me a white tube top and a yellow skirt.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!"  
  
"What is it Sakura?"  
  
"Its soo.....well not like me at all!!! I don't wear stuff like that!!!"  
  
"O come on Sakura!!' `Just try it on....Pleeeseee!!" She said as she gave me a sad look.  
  
I sweatdroped. "Ok.....for you..........."  
  
I put on the tube top and the skirt and walked back into her room.....but I still didn't feel very comfortable even thought it covered most of my stomach.  
  
"O Sakura-chan that looks great on you!!!"  
  
"I don't know about this Tomoyo........I just..............NAMI?!{what}"  
  
"What is it Sakura?"  
  
"It's a clow card!!"  
  
"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata no ware o mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga mejiru.........Release!"{O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thee under contract......................... Release!}  
  
The Star wand appeared in front of me and I took it in my hands and quickly tried to leave but it was to late.....  
  
"Sakura?!' `What do you think you are doing?!!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Ive gota capture that card!!!"  
  
"SAKURA!!!! DON'T BE SO IGNERENT!!! YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MAGIC TO CAPTURE IT ON YOUR OWN!!!"  
  
"KERO-CHAN, STAY OUT OF THIS!!!! I DON'T WANT TO PUT THE OTHERS IN DANGER SO YOU CANT TELL THEM!!"  
  
"Sakura.....don't do this.....you need their help!!"  
  
"Im sorry for this kero...." I said under my breathe.  
  
"VOICE!!!' `TAKE KERO-CHAN'S VOICE!!!"(o ya and Tomoyo has already left the room to get Syaoran and Eriol....but Sakura doesn't know it)  
  
Kero kept yelling but I could no longer hear him .  
  
"Sleep!!" Soon everyone in the town was asleep and it was ok for me to use my magic.  
  
"Fly!!!!!!"  
  
Wings sprouted from my back and I jumped out Tomoyo's window and into the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(back at Tomoyo's house)  
  
"Syaoran!.............Eriol!!!...............KERO-CHAN?!' `WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tomoyo yelled frantically through the house.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran emerged from their rooms half dressed and still sleepy.  
  
"What is it *yawn * Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked sleepily.  
  
"Sakura went to capture a card!!!"  
  
Eriol and Syaoran both looked at each other and ran to their rooms to get dressed. Moments later they were both dressed in their robes and Tomoyo was holding her video camera. They were ready to run out the door when Tomoyo noticed something.......  
  
"Hey.......has anyone seen Kero-chan?"  
  
"No" They both said in unison.  
  
Just at that moment Kero-chan flew into the room trying to yell like mad.  
  
T.T " What is he doing?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sakura must have used the voice card....." Syaoran said.  
  
"We haven't got time for this!!!' `We've got to find Sakura!!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(back to Sakura)  
  
My mind was racing.....what could this card be?  
  
Again my sward clashed with the card and I was thrown into the nearby wall. The pain was unbearable......and the hole sky started to spin.  
  
"NO I wont give up!!!!" I said as I gradually got to my feet.  
  
"RETURN TO THE GUISE IN WHICH YOU WERE MENT TO BE IN.......................CLOW CA............."  
  
I felt my magic leaving again and my wings disappeared as I plummeted to the ground. When I hit the ground everything went black and all I could remember was Syaoran picking me up and telling me not to go............................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 is up!!!!! Calling my destiny!!!! HOEEEEEEEE!!! What is going to happen to Sakura now.......you will just have to read the next chapter to see......*sighs * wow I guess that is a pretty bad place for a cliffy!! Well any way PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE........REWIEW MY STORY......!!! I will get the next chapter running as soon as possible!!!!  
  
~*~Sakura Kinomoto~*~ 


	5. Sleeping in my Dreams

Sakura(me): *pokes Kero in the back * SAY ONE WORD AND THAT'S ALL YOULL EVER SAY AGAIN…..*glares at Kero *

Kero: Sakuradoesntowncardcaptorsakura!!!!!!!! *says it very quickly * (Sakura doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura) 

Sakura(me): *picks up a pillow * THAT'S IT!!!!! *puts pillow on top of Kero and sits on it * 

Kero: *screams are muffled by the thick pillow *

Sakura-Chan(Kinomoto)(me): Arigato(thank you) sooo much to everyone who reviewed my story!!!!!! *eyes get stary * *puts hands together * you have no idea how much it means to me!!!!! Thank you to……side swiped, coolz, alexis, Thorn and Nadesiko for reviewing!!!!!! *looks sad and starrs at the ground * we fell short of the reviewing goal by 1……*eyes brighten up * but im still thankful that all of you support me!!!! And this time my goal is 15-25!!!! Getting even 20 would make me sooo happy!!!!!!!! Well lets hope we can make it!!!!……………..Well here's the much awaited 5th chapter!!!!!

{9:30pm on Monday………I fell asleep in school again……….HOEEE!!! why do teachers always have to scare you when they wake you up?!}

[HOEEEEEEEEEEE….this chapters scaring me……..but none the less it is good so please R&R]

[o ya and if you think I'm gona kill Sakura….you've got another thing coming…..but then again *Sakura's(me) evil side takes over * you never can tell can you……but please read all of it….I promise this is not going to be one of those fic's where everyone dies…..but ive already said to much…so just read it and o ya….trust me…..!!! *Smiles brightly * I'm Sakura…..remember!!! hoeee!!]

[ummm I raised the rating to PG-13 for blood and violence….kk…..but I promise its not that bad!!!!…..cuz you should know by now that I don't handle blood very well…….] 

(last chapter)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My mind was racing.....what could this card be?  
  
Again my sword clashed with the card and I was thrown into the nearby wall. The pain was unbearable......and the hole sky started to spin.  
  
"NO I wont give up!!!!" I said as I gradually got to my feet.  
  
"RETURN TO THE GUISE IN WHICH YOU WERE MENT TO BE IN.......................CLOW CA............."  
  
I felt my magic leaving again and my wings disappeared as I plummeted to the ground. When I hit the ground everything went black and all I could remember was Syaoran picking me up and telling me not to go............................

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleeping in my dreams

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Syaoran) 

"SAKURA…..SAKURAAAAA!!!!!" 

I shook her…..but still there was nothing…..she didn't move….she didn't do anything! I cradled her in my arms and held her tight as I cried over her. (*sniff sniff * I think I'm going to cry…this is sooo sad…*wipes her eyes *) I felt like I had broken a priceless china doll and was now trying frantically to put it back together. I wished that even for one minute that she would open her emerald green eyes and smile her big bright smile at me that let me know that everything was ok…..but she didn't, she just laid there.

At that moment out of the corner of my eye I saw Tomoyo and Eriol running to where I sat cradling Sakura.(Syaoran was the first one to get there….go figure)

(Tomoyo)

There was blood everywhere….it was on Syaoran and on the ground and that's when I saw her….Sakura-chan….my best friend Sakura-chan laying in Syaoran's arms…..lifeless. 

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" I said as I and Eriol ran to where she lay. 

I reached out and tried to touch her….but I couldn't and I pulled away and screamed as I started to cry, losing all control over my emotions. (ya I know your all thinking 'where's Sakura' well your about to find out) 

(Sakura)

I looked up and there was a blinding light in front of me. And I saw a very beautiful woman with long wavy gray hair and beautiful wings. Then I looked down.

'Therese aren't my cloths!' I thought. 

I was now wearing a very light cherry blossom pink dress that fell to my feet and had long sleeves that fitted my arms until they got to my hands and then they loosened and the fabric fell loosely on my hands. I then looked behind me and saw that I had large pink wings.

Then the woman spoke to me. 

"Sakura…..my little cherry blossom, it has been such a long time since I last saw you, and my…how you have grown into such a beautiful young lady!"

"MOTHER!!!" I said as I flew up and threw my arms around her. 

I started to cry and I hugged her tightly. "Oh mom Ive missed you so much!"

"Sakura-san, I would love you to be with me now but the only reason I am here is to tell you that it is not your time and that you have to go back now."

"but mom….why?' 'Ive missed you so much and been through so much pain and now I………" I trailed off.

"Sakura…look down there……" she said as I starred down at the ground below. "your friends and the rest of your family and everyone connected to you need you more than I do……..' 'You have been through a long fight but its not over yet……you need to go back but someday you'll see me again." She said as she released me from her embrace. 

"I understand…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I was in syaoran's arms and he was crying…I had never seen him cry before and it made me happy and sad at the same time…I was happy that he cared so much for me but….i was sad that he was crying about me. (ya I know its cheesy) 

"why is everyone standing around me?….did I faint during math again!" I said trying to laugh. 

Syaoran looked down at me and smiled his rare smile at me, and everyone started to laugh, including me. 

"OW!" I screamed in pain as I grabbed my side and felt like every place on body hurt. 

"Sakura!!" they yelled as they all crowded around me.

"I'm ok….really don't worry!" I said as I tried to get to my feet. But then fell to the ground and moaned in pain. And then my hand fell apon something and I picked it up….it was a card……………a Sakura card. 

Slowly I picked up the card and turned it over to reveal the name…….and there in big black bold letters was the name of the card…..DEATH…….

I screamed and threw it down….'how was I ever able to survive that?!' I thought. 

"What is it Sakura!??!!!" Syaoran asked with a great deal of concern in his voice.

All I could do is point to the card as he bent over and picked it up.

"The Death.." He read aloud. 

Tomoyo threw her hand over her mouth and screamed. Then she ran over to me "Oh Sakura-Chan…..I was so worried!!!!!' 'I'm so thankful that you are ok…..but one thing still puzzles me…..if that is the death card then why didn't you…..well die?"

"I did die…."

"You what!!!!!" they all screamed in unison.(except for kero who was still under the voice cards spell..he he!!) 

"I died but…….' I explained the whole story to them and then started to get up again but once again fell to the ground and moaned in pain as I grasped my side, which was still bleeding.

"Sakura….your…your bleeding!" Syaoran said.

"ya I guess so!" I said as I laughed to hide the pain I was feeling.

"here…." He said as he tore off part of his robe and placed it over the large gash in my side.

"O Syaoran…..but that is your Li family robe!…..you cant just….." I protested. But he just gave me one of his looks that said that I was not about to win that fight so I just stopped. 

"Thank you all I-I *a smile crossed my face * umm sorry Kero……VOICE CARD RETURN!!"

"See Sakura I told you that you needed their help…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!??" Kero rambled on endlessly. 

I just sweatdroped. 

"Sakura-san…do you think you can walk?" Eriol asked.

"Shure I ca-can wa-wall………"I said as I fainted with the rest of my magic leaving. 

(back to Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero, and Eriol)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol looked at Tomoyo and they made eye contact as if this was their plan the hole time.

"Syaoran…..' Tomoyo asked. 'would you carry Sakura home please?"

"Why cant he do it?!" Syaoran said as he pointed at Eriol.

"because…my cute little descendent….I must give my magic to miss Sakura……"

"So!" He said angrily.

"So……I wont have enough strength to carry her." Eriol replied.

Eriol bent down and gave Sakura his magic before Syaoran could protest.

Reluctantly he picked Sakura up off of the ground and turned a bright shade of red as Tomoyo's camera was again attached to her hand. 

"KAWAII!!!" she shouted as she recorded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(at Tomoyo's house)

Syaoran gently set Sakura down in her bed (o ya and Tomoyo's mom isn't home right now……luckily) and Tomoyo quickly shooed them out of the room so she could teld to sakrua's wounds. 

(Sakura)

I sat straight up in bed still holding the card. 

"where am I?" 

"Your back at my house silly!" Tomoyo said.

"Oh….but how did I get here?"

"Syaoran carried you!!" 

I turned cherry red…. "WHAT!!!"

"Lets talk about that later Sakura……right now I need to attend to your wounds…." She said as she lifted the sheets off of me.

"What?!!!" She said as she starred blankly at my side.

"What is it Tomoyo?" 

"Its gone…..!"

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!What!!!!" I said as I looked down. And shure enough my wound was gone.

"KERO!!!" we both yelled.

Kero quickly flew into my room and we asked him what had happened.

"Kero-Chan…..my wound is gone……………"

"You mean you didn't know…..?"

"Didn't know what Kero?!" I said as I grabbed him out of the air.

"*gag gag * let go and ill tell you!"

I let go and he started to explain.

"You've got magic…and people with magic heal almost 110% faster than regular people….so you should be just fine now that Eriol has given you his magic…"

I slouched down in a nearby chair and tried to remember everything that had just happened. 

" Sakura-Chan…..'Tomoyo started 'My mom will be gone for 2 weeks to America for a business meeting. So we have the house to ourselves….so you are free to come and go as you please……ok?"

"K!"

"Here…………' She said as she handed me a sea green dress with a slit in the middle that had a white dress underneath it and had a long thin white ribbon in the front that was tied in a bow. And a pair of knee high white socks with sea green bow at the top of them and a pair of sea green shoes, and a long white ribbon to put in my hair. 'Go take a bath and when your out ill have dinner done……"

"Sound good to me Tomoyo!!" I said as I took the clothing and went to her bathroom to get a bath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(in the bathroom)

It felt soo good to soak in the warm water after today. I didn't hurt anymore but….I was still very tiered. After about 45 minutes I got out and pulled a warm towel over me and dried off. My hair was still dry, so all I had to do was put my cloths on. I pulled the dress over my head and put the ribbon in my hair as I walked down the stairs to the living room.

"Tomoyo what's for dinner?" I heard Kero asking.

"Crab cakes, rice, and fried noodles!" She said smiling.

"Will there be dessert?!!!" He said hopefully.

"Yes Kero….It's a Pudding cake!"

Kero squealed in delight and hugged Tomoyo.

"Konnchiwa{hi} Tomoyo-Chan!"

"Konnchiwa Sakura-Chan!' 'Do you feel any better?"

"Hai{yes}! Arigato(thank you) for asking!!!' 'Where are Syaoran and Eriol?"

"Ummm….Syaoran is upstairs training and Eriol is sleeping……"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Chapter 5 'Sleeping in my dreams' is up!!!!! Sakura has caught one of the extra cards and it was a hard fight….but if that card was that hard to capture how will she ever capture the next one………well I guess you will have to read the next chapter to find out!!! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REWIEW!!!!!! I will hopefully get the 6th chapter up by next week!!!

~*~Sakura Kinomoto~*~


	6. Awaken to the truth

Sakura(me): *gazes longingly out her window at the cherry blossom trees * hoeeeeeeee………*sigh *

Kero: *fly's over to Sakura and sits on the window seal with her * * Smirks* Thinking about that Chinese brat again I see………

Sakura(me): * Makes her hand into a fist and turns around* KERO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *stands up and chases Kero out of the room * 

Kero: * flies for his life* WELL…SIENCE SHES ALREADY MAD AT ME ILL SAY IT!!!…..SHE DOESN'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!!!

Sakura(me): KEROBAROS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata no ware o mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga mejiru………Release!{O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me…... I, Sakura, command you under contract……………………. Release!} FIREY!!!!!!!

Kero: O SHIT…..*tries to fly faster when he sees the Firey card behind him * AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Sakura-Chan(Kinomoto)(me): Arigato(thank you) again to Minna san(everyone) who reviewed my story!!!!!! Arigato to……Starlight Shoyru, Animefreak242, Mandy, shu, and Kikie!!!!! *takes a sip of her tea and puts it down * *puts hands together and looks up to the sky * Arigato ARIGATO!!!!!! You have no idea how happy this makes me……*tears fill her eyes and she hangs her head down* but sadly once again I have missed my reviewing goal by 1……….*makes a fist and looks up with determination in her eyes* but I know ill make my goal this time!!! 20-25 but 30 would be HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE the best thing ever!!!!!!! And without any more of me talking(for a while at least) here's chapter 6!!!!

{11:28pm Thursday……………….*sigh * I'm sooo tired after today at school……all those tests……hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! They make my head spin…@.@}

[The much awaited 6th chapter is here!!!!! HOEEEEEEE!!! Hope its great!!! This chapter doesn't have much use of magic in it sadly…….but it does have some S+S!!!!! And has lots of Kawaii parts!! ^~^!!! And o ya….PLEASE REVIEW IT!!!]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awaken to the truth

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After finishing my dinner I helped Tomoyo with the dishes and walked lazily up the stairs to my room. Scratching my head I yawned and noticed the door to Syaoran's room slightly open. I peeked in and saw him practicing his sword techniques and decided I would watch him for a while instead of going to my room and doing basically nothing. 

I leaned agents the door frame and looked at him dreamily… ^how Kawaii….I just love it when he looks all tough……wait a minuet Sakura!! He doesn't like you like that anymore….at least I don't think so any way…but then again…WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF???!!!!^ I thought. Just then my concentration was broken by Syaoran waving his hand in my face. ^Oh my God……did he see me standing here starring at him the hole time???!!!….think Sakura think……what can you say……..^

"Oh Konnchiwa{hi} Syaoran-kun……ummm I just came by to……………say goodnight!" I said laughing as I blushed a deep crimson. 

"O……….well then goodnight Sakura……." He said with a slight pinkness to his face.

"Syaoran are you feeling ok?"(The denseness of Sakura Kinomoto!!!)

"ya……………of course!!" he said as he blushed even deeper.

"Well….. 'I said starring down at the floor' you just looked a little flush and I was…..well kinda worried that's all………" (nothing gets by her does it?!)

"well any way..' I said running down the hall. 'night Syaoran-kun see you in the morning!" I waved to him and gave him my best smile and then slipped silently into my room. 

I shut the door and leaned agents it as I sighed heavily. 

"Oh well….I better get ready for bed…."

I looked around the room and saw that Tomoyo had already laid a pair of pajamas on my bed. 

^Thanks Tomoyo 'I thought to myself' you just saved me the trip to the closet^

It was a purplie bluish color and looked similar to a dress, it had a wing in the middle and went down to my knees and had spaghetti straps. I put it on and crawled lazily into the bed ^What a day!^

(Sakura's Dream)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again I was standing in front of Tokyo towers, but something was different.

There was someone on the other side…..I could sense them.

"But where?"

"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata no ware o mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga mejiru………Release!{O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me…... I, Sakura, command you under contract……………………. Release!}' 'FLY!!!"

I was flying over to the other side when something happened….my wings had disappeared! Then everything was black and when I awoke I was at school. I looked up but I couldn't see anything…….nothing at all! Then I sensed the person again and I ran out of my seat down the hall.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!…………."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(end dream)

I woke up screaming in a cold sweat. Syaoran Tomoyo and Eriol must have heard me because they ran into my room. And Kero-chan was already in my face looking worriedly at me.

"Don't worry….I'm ok……I just had another dream that's all………."

"But I thought your dreams stopped when you transformed all of the cards….." Tomoyo said worriedly.

"So did I………but lets talk about this in the morning……….we all need to get some sleep *yawn *"

Everyone agreed and walked silently out of my room but Eriol who lagged behind. (Kero went back to sleep)

"Sakura-san….."

"Hai Eriol-kun?" I said turning around.

"You can feel the magic here like I can cant you?"

"Hai Eriol…….but don't let the others know….' I looked down at the floor sadly 'I'm worried…..what if?????"

"Don't worry about it Kinomoto-chan……right now get some sleep and we can talk in the morning….."

Eriol walked out of the room and I got back into bed. I laid on my back starring at the ceiling…I tried to get comfortable but I just couldn't I tossed and turned and the next thing I saw was the sun coming up. 

"Kero….you awake…?"

Kero just moaned and rolled over again.

"Well since I don't have anything else to do I might as well get dressed and make breakfast." I said as I got out of bed and looked for something to wear. 

I searched through the endless supply of clothes and couldn't find anything I wanted to wear…

"blue t-shit…nooo"

"red…….purple……ummmmm o ya!"

I picked out a blue skirt with a yellow strip on it and decided to wear a yellow no sleeved shirt that had a hood on it….the strings that hung from the hood had blue stars on them. Then I brushed my hair out, put my slippers on and walked downstairs to start breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(downstairs)

I turned on the tea kettle and got out the ingredients for my hot cakes(pancakes). I mixed the ingredients in the bowl and put a pan on the burner and turned it on. 

After a few minutes the hot cakes were done and I went up to get everyone else. (Knock Knock) I knocked on Tomoyo's door.

"Come in!"

She was already dressed and was brushing out her hair when I came in.

"Oh its you Sakura-Chan! Konnchiwa{hi}!"

"Morning!!" I said smiling. "I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready!"

"You made breakfast Sakura-Chan?"

"Hai!!"

"Wow!!!" Tomoyo looks over at her clock "But wait Sakura its only 8:10am aren't you usually still sleeping?"

"Hai….but after my dream last night I couldn't sleep so I decided to make breakfast!"

"Are you shure your ok Sakura?"

"hoeee….Hai….I'm positive….but you better go downstairs and eat before Kero-Chan wakes up….."

We both laughed and she walked downstairs to set the table for me. Then I walked down the hall and preceded to knock on Syaoran's door. 

"HAI!!" I heard him say half sleepily half angrily.

"Konnchiwa Syaoran-kun its Sakura…..may I come in?"

I heard footsteps and then the door opened to reveal a yawning Syaoran. 

"Sakura…..*yawn* What are you doing up so early?" He said blushing.

"After my dream last night I couldn't sleep so I got up and made breakfast…so I just came back up to tell you to come and eat." I said smiling brightly.

"Arigato Sakura-Chan sounds good….Ill be down in a minute…."

"K…..that will give me enough time to get Eriol!" 

I walked down the hall and mentally yelled at Eriol to get up.

(mental conversation)

~HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…….ERIOL!!!! WAKE UP!

*Sakura-chan is that you?

~Hai…..Its time for breakfast…….

*Arigato Sakura….Ill be out in a minute hold on….

(end mental conversation)

I waited patiently out side Eriol's door for him and then it opened….. 

"Konnchiwa Sakura-Chan!!" 

"Konnchiwa!"

"Did you dream again when you went back to sleep?"

"No…..actually I never went back to sleep……"

"That explains why you look so tired……"

"Its strange' I said as I walked down the hall with him '….I cant sleep at all……"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(downstairs with Tomoyo and Syaoran)

"Tomoyo-Chan…………"

"Hai Syaoran?"

"Have you noticed anything weird about Sakura lately?"

"No not really……why……do you think something is wrong??"

"I'm not shure….but something doesn't seem right……I……"

Just then Sakura and Eriol walk into the room followed by a rather hungry looking guardian beast.

"Morning minna san!!!!" I said happily

"FEED ME!!!! IM HUNGRY WHEN ARE WE GOING TO EAT?!!!" Kero yelled as he looked at me.

I clenched my hand into a fist. "KERO-CHAN IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP IM NOT GOING TO FEED YOU AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone else burst out laughing as I tried to control Kero. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(later that afternoon at the park)

(Tomoyo)

"Sakura-Chan….did you remember to bring the blanket?" 

"Hai!!" She yelled.

She spread the blanket over the ground and I(Tomoyo) and Eriol began to arrange the food on it as Kero flew around them asking if they were done yet.

(Meanwhile)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Syaoran)

I watched Sakura-Chan as she danced happily among the cherry blossom trees, she looked sooo very happy…as if she had completely forgotten about the terrible danger she was in. The wind was blowing some of the cherry blossom petals off the tree and she was running around seeing how many she could catch. 

"Come help me catch them Syaoran-Kun!!!!" Sakura yelled as she waved her arms.

I ran over to where Sakura was standing and started to run around catching the small pink petals. 

I was having fun until I made the mistake of not watching where I was going and tripped over a tree root and fell scattering the petals as they slowly floated down and landed on me. At this Sakura started laughing. 

I blinked still not aware of what had just happened…then when I realized Sakura was laughing also started laughing. 

"Now you look like a cherry blossom tree Syaoran!!!" Sakura said still laughing.

"Ya I guess I do……" I said as my face started to turn the same color of the petals.

"Here let me help you up…….." She said bending down to offer me her hand.

"Arigato Sakura!!" I said as she helped me up which made me blush even harder.

Then I felt it!! It was a clow card!! I turned to Sakura hoping she was still there when I noticed something when I looked into her eyes. 

"Sa-Sakura..?" 

She lifted her head but the sparkle in her eyes was gone. Her Emerald eyes were cold, emotionless and looked as if her very sole was gone. 

"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata no ware o mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga mejiru………Release!{O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me…... I, Sakura, command you under contract……………………. Release!}" She yelled. 

"What are you doing Sakura?!!" I said as my eyes widened in horror.

"SWORD!!!" She shouted emotionlessly. Then turned to face me and lunged at me with the sword……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….so there wasn't much magic in this chapter but sill I don't know about all of you but…..I thought it to be very KAWAII!!!!….so it wasn't very exciting…..but I will deffinatly make up for it in the next chapter!!!! I will hopefully have chapter 7 up by next week….or the week after……!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 

~*~Sakura Kinomoto~*~


	7. Jumbled emotions

Sakura(me): *looks down unhappily at the pile of homework in front of her * hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeee……… -_- …..why me?  
  
   
  
Kero: I told you to do your homework on Friday but nooooooooo………..who would listen to Kero?! Definitely not Sakura-Chan!!!  
  
   
  
Sakura: *turns and glares at Kero while gritting her teeth * DON'T TEMPT ME KERO!!!!!  
  
   
  
Kero: *smirks * She doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura!!!!!! *flies out of the room laughing *  
  
   
  
Sakura: KEROOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *runs after Kero *  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Sakura-Chan(Kinomoto)(me): Arigato(thank you) again to Minna san(everyone) who reviewed my story!!!!!! Arigato to……Chiharu Mihara, Animefreak242, kikie, Dust-Magic13, SSJ squared, Liz, Linda and Yuelover!!!! ARIGATOOOOOOO!!!! *looks at the names of all the people who have reviewed her story * You guys/girls are the BEST!!!!!! ARIGATO!!!!!!! *smiles very happily * I reached my reviewing goal for the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down * ARIGATO Minna san!!!! Without all of you I couldn't have done this!!!! Well any way……this time its 30-35!!!!! Or 40 if you want the next chapter up faster!!! HOEEEEEEEE…..and without any more of my endless jabbering……..for a lil while….^ ^ here's chapter 7 Jumbled Emotions!!!!!! S+S and E+T….and a lot of action!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
{11:50pm Wednesday…….BIG….IPC project due on Monday!!!!…HOEEE!!! *puts her hands on her face * how am I ever going to pass this class??!!!!!}  
  
   
  
[Chapter 7 is up and no…..I will NOT kill anyone….so don't worry ok?! *smirks * but I never said that I would let them wake up either…..*goes back to normal self * *smiles brightly * and as for Sakura's 'inability' to swear…..*sweatdrop * just keep in mind that she's 16 and not 10….ok?]  
  
   
  
(last chapter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Then I felt it!! It was a clow card!! I turned to Sakura hoping she was still there when I noticed something when I looked into her eyes.  
  
   
  
"Sa-Sakura..?"  
  
   
  
She lifted her head but the sparkle in her eyes was gone. Her Emerald eyes were cold, emotionless and looked as if her very sole was gone.  
  
   
  
"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata no ware o mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga mejiru………Release!{O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me…... I, Sakura, command you under contract……………………. Release!}" She yelled.  
  
   
  
"What are you doing Sakura?!!" I said as my eyes widened in horror.  
  
   
  
"SWORD!!!" She shouted emotionlessly. Then turned to face me and lunged at me with the sword……  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jumbled Emotions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   
  
   
  
I dodged the sword and jumped into the air as I landed in the nearby cherry blossom tree.  
  
   
  
"JUMP!!" She whispered as she jumped to try to attack me with the sword. I again tried to dodge her oncoming attack but to no avail…the sword cut deep into my side and I winced in pain as I gripped it.  
  
   
  
"Sakura!! Don't do this…I'm not going to fight you….I-I wont do it……….Iia{no} NEVER!!"  
  
   
  
"Syaoran don't fool yourself……there's nothing you can do…….you either kill me or die!" Sakura said emotionlessly.  
  
   
  
"Sa-Sakura…..you cant mean that!!!" I said as I almost started to cry at the thought of losing my Cherry blossom again. (*starts laughing* Sorry….but just the thought of Syaoran crying…..you've gota admit that's a pretty funny sight)  
  
   
  
"Oh but I do…..I do…." She said as she raised her sword.(sakura's creepy when shes evil!)  
  
   
  
She was about to attack me again when she swayed and fell backwards to reveal Eriol standing behind her.  
  
   
  
"What the HELL did you do to her?!!" I yelled as I glared at Eriol.  
  
   
  
"Don't worry yourself with that my cute lil descendent, all I have done is put a sleeping spell on her, she will regain consciousness in a short amount of time……but unfortunately she has been possessed by a card and the longer we stand her chatting the more of her magic it will drain." Eriol said calmly.  
  
   
  
"NANI?!' I yelled as my mouth dropped open 'What can we do to get the card to exit her arora?"  
  
   
  
Eriol walked calmly over to Sakura and bent down by her side as he muttered a few words under his breath and a red arora glowed around her, then a black form exited her body. She screeched in pain and opened her eyes, which were back to normal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sakura)  
  
"Where-Where am I?" I said as I tried to get my sight to focus onto my surroundings.  
  
   
  
When my vision got into focus the first person that came into view was Syaoran-kun…he looked badly injured and was gripping his bleeding side. Slowly, I got up and ran to him.  
  
   
  
"Syaoran-Kun….are you ok?' 'What happened?" I said as I looked at him with worry in my eyes.  
  
   
  
"I'm ok Sakura-Chan don't worry about me….just seal that card before it causes any more damage!"  
  
   
  
"hoeeee…..Card?' 'What card……." That's when I sensed it……^but why didn't I sense this earlier….that's strange^ I thought to myself.  
  
   
  
"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata no ware o mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga mejiru………Release!{O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me…... I, Sakura, command you under contract……………………. Release!}"  
  
   
  
The star wand stretched out in front of me and I grabbed onto it. (these cards are automatically turned into Sakura cards when they are sealed)  
  
   
  
"Return to the guise you were ment to be in……..CLOW CARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The black form was sucked into its card form and I knelt down to pick it up.  
  
   
  
"the CONTROL card?"  
  
   
  
I stood up and started to think ^Nani……I don't understand…….what is……when……….^ My thoughts were interrupted by the calls of my friends running toward me.  
  
   
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" They all yelled as they ran over to me.  
  
   
  
"Hai!" I said smiling happily.  
  
   
  
"Sakura-Chan are you ok?" Tomoyo asked uneasily.  
  
   
  
"Hai Tomoyo-Chan I'm fine….."  
  
   
  
"*sigh * that's a relief….after Kero and I heard you scream we got worried and were going to see what was going on….but by the time we got over here……well you know the rest! I'm just thankful that you are alright!!!" She said smiling warmly as she gave me a big hug.  
  
   
  
That's when I turned my attention to Syaoran and saw that his robe was covered in blood.  
  
   
  
"Syaoran what happened to you?" I said as I started to tare a piece of my skirt off and pressed it to his side. "Are you ok?"  
  
   
  
He flinched in pain and turned his head away from me.  
  
   
  
"Its nothing…..I'm fine…" he said weakly as he blushed madly.  
  
   
  
"Syaoran Li….I may not always know what's going on…..but I do know for a fact that your not ok!" I said as I stood up and put my hands on my hips. And then it hit me that dizzy feeling…….the scenery started to spin and I collapsed onto the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(at Tomoyo's house)  
  
   
  
(Eriol)  
  
I shut the door to Sakura's room and looked down at the card I was holding in my hand.  
  
   
  
^Sakura….you have no idea what you are getting into…..^ I thought solemnly as I walked down the stairs to the living room.  
  
   
  
Once I entered the living room I noticed a rather shaken up looking Tomoyo- Chan sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.  
  
   
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo-Chan?" I said as I laid my hand on her shoulder.  
  
   
  
She looked up at me with red puffy eyes and mascara running down her face.  
  
   
  
"Nothing at all……'she said wiping the tears from her eyes 'everything is completely fine…..couldn't be better!"(Tomoyo is not one to show her emotions very often because she didn't want anyone to worry about her)  
  
   
  
I took a seat next to her and cupped her small hands in mine. "You cant lie to me Tomoyo…..I know your worried about Sakura-San……"  
  
   
  
"I-I-I……' at that point she lost it and sobbed into my shoulder. 'Oh Eriol…..I don't know what to do' She said in-between sobs 'I couldn't bare to loose my best friend…and now that all of this is happening I'm-I'm………" she trailed off. "AFRAID IM GOING TO LOOSE HER!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
   
  
"shhhhh….shhhhhh…..it will be all be ok, Sakura can take care of herself, she will be fine.." I said as I stroked her hair and held her close to me trying to calm the crying Tomoyo.(KAWAII!!!!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(That morning in Sakura's room)  
  
   
  
(Sakura)  
  
   
  
I awoke to the Bright sunshine coming through my window. Rubbing my eyes sleepily I sat up and tried to remember where I was, as I looked around the room something(someone….he he) caught my eye. It was Syaoran-Kun, he was sitting in a chair next to my bed…asleep. He was still wearing his blood stained robe from last night, and it still had that piece of my skirt I had torn off on it.  
  
   
  
He stirred and a little and a piece of his chestnut colored hair fell in front of his eyes. ^He looks so kawaii and peaceful……I better let him sleep ^ I thought as I tiptoed quietly out of my room. I had just about reached the door when I heard him call me.  
  
   
  
"Sa-Sakura?" he said as he rubbed his beautiful amber eyes.  
  
   
  
"Hoeee!" I yelled as I jumped into the air.  
  
   
  
" Sorry….I didn't mean to frighten you…"  
  
   
  
"Its ok Syaoran-kun!" I said smiling sweetly.  
  
   
  
"How did you sleep….." he questioned.  
  
   
  
"Fine…..and you?"  
  
   
  
"Ok I guess………but chairs don't tend to be to comfortable!" He said as he laughed.  
  
   
  
"That reminds me……why did you stay in here with me last night?"  
  
   
  
"I dunno….I guess I was kind of worried about you……I mean when you fainted last night and didn't wake up…….well anoooo….." He said as he blushed a deep crimson.  
  
   
  
"Arigato Syaoran…I never knew you cared…." I said giggling.(Sakura is still as dense as ever)  
  
   
  
^more than you'll ever know Sakura….^ he thought to himself.  
  
   
  
"How's your side Syaoran?" I asked as I walked toward him.  
  
   
  
"Fine…" He answered as he blushed even deeper as I leaned over him. (but of course she just thinks he doesn't feel well……*sigh* shes even more dense than me and that's pretty bad ^_^;)  
  
   
  
"I don't believe you…. ' I said as I pealed off the part of my skirt that had been on the wound ' *I shuddered when I looked at it * Fine huh….?!….it looks awful….lets go and clean it.." I said as I dragged him to the bathroom.  
  
"Well first of all we both need to shower and change before we do anything else….so you take a shower here and I will go down to Tomoyo's bathroom…..and then we will meet in my room when we are done and I can attend to your wound….k?"  
  
"Ok…." He agreed blushing even deeper (is that possible).  
  
 I smiled sweetly as I closed the door and made my way down the stairs to the downstairs bathroom. Tomoyo met me half way, "Konnichiwa Sakura!! Where are you off to?"  
  
   
  
 "Konnichiwa Tomoyo!!' 'I'm just on my way down to take a bath."  
  
"but there's a bathroom upstairs Sakura……"  
  
"Syaoran's using it….." I said blushing.  
  
"Oh I see…..well any way let me get you some cloths and make some tea while your soaking…..*giggle * you look like you need it!"  
  
"Ya I guess I do…" I said as I looked down to examine my dirty cloths, body, and my torn skirt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In the bathroom)  
  
I slipped down into the warm water and let my stress melt away.  
  
"*sigh * this feels great!"  
  
(Knock Knock) Someone was knocking at my door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Its Tomoyo-Chan….can I come in?"  
  
"Hai Tomoyo! Come in"  
  
The door slowly creaked open to reveal Tomoyo-Chan with her hands full of cloths, some towels, and 2 cups of tea. She walked in and set the things on the counter and turned around and closed the door.  
  
"How was your bath Sakura?" She said as she handed me a big purple fluffy towel.  
  
"Wonderful!" I said as I wrapped the towel around me.  
  
"that's great!! O and here are your cloths!" She said as she handed me a light pink shirt with a dark pink cherry blossom in the middle, a white skirt and a pair of light pink sandals to match.  
  
I took them and thanked her as I put the new cloths on and brushed out my hair and put a pink clip in one side of it.  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo-Chan these new cloths are soo kawaii!!!" ^o no I didn't just say that did I?! I couldn't have just used the word that had caused me so much torment!!!!^ I thought silently.  
  
"Your welcome!! Im glad you like them!!" She answered as she handed me a cup of tea.  
  
We talked for a while and then I put my slippers on and walked up the stairs to my room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I sat on the bed waiting for Sakura. Still wondering what to do. Then the door opened and she walked in and sat down on the bed by me making me blush.  
  
"Konnchiwa Syaoran, do you feel any better now that you have showered?"  
  
"Hai…."  
  
"Now lets take a look at your side…" She said as she lifted up my shirt to get a better look at it making me blush a very deep shade of red. "hummmmmmm……it still doesn't look very good…." She said worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine don't worry about it Sakura……" I said as I glanced at the floor hoping that she wouldn't notice me blushing.  
  
"Ill be the judge of that' she answered as she gently poked at it 'does this hurt?????"  
  
I let out a very small moan as she poked at my still bleeding side. "Iie……….." I said as my face grew redder and redder.  
  
" Syaoran your so silly!….' she said playfully 'and your almost as bad at lying as I am….' She got up and ran to the door 'I'll be right back…I need to get some bandages k?!"  
  
"ok…."  
  
With that she shut the door and I let out a big sigh. A few minutes later she re opened the door with an arm full of bandages.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(a few minutes later)  
  
"There…………all done!!" She said smiling brightly at me which made me melt.  
  
All I could do is smile and thank her as I blushed furiously. I once again looked down at the floor hoping that she wouldn't notice.  
  
"Sakura-chan….anooooooo…………I-I-I-I need to tell you something….." I stuttered.  
  
When she didn't answer I looked up wondering if she had heard me or not.  
  
"Sakura-Chan?" I questioned to a girl that was now laying on the bed next to me.(no not like that you SICKO!!!)  
  
I gently shook her thinking that she might have fallen asleep while listening to my constant jabbering.  
  
"Sakura wake up……come on!' 'SAKURA!!" I yelled as I shook her, clutching her to me as I prayed that she was ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Thursday 6:05pm}  
  
HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! another chapter is finally up!!! *looks at everyone and then scratches the back of her head and sweat drops * you've probably been wondering where I have been….well it's a looooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg story…..but now I'm back and full of ideas!!! Well anooo…………..o ya I hope you liked this chapter and remember the more reviews I get the faster I get the next chapter up!!!!!! ^^ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REMEMBER TO R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I gota go for now because I'm meeting my friends in the part to go rolarblading!!! Ja ne!!!!!^^ and remember to R&R please!!!  
  
~*~Sakura Kinomoto~*~ 


	8. Uneasy Feelings

Sakura(me): *sleeping *  
  
  
  
Kero-chan: SAKURA WAKE UP!!!!!  
  
  
  
Sakura: HOEEEEEE??!!!  
  
  
  
Kero: You were sleeping again…….hurry up and tell them before….*looks down * *sweatdrop *  
  
  
  
Sakura: *sleeping again *  
  
  
  
Kero: YESSSSSS!!! Finally I wont get hit when I say….SHE DOESN'T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!!!!  
  
  
  
Sakura: *Lifts her hand and hits kero to the ground while still asleep * hoeee…….  
  
  
  
Kero: *twitch * *twitch *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura-Chan(Kinomoto)(me): Arigato(thank you) again to Minna san(everyone) who reviewed my story!!!!!! Arigato to……Zoicier8, side swiped, Virgo Writer, shu, and kikie!!!! ARIGATOOOOOOO!!!! *looks at the names of all the people who have reviewed her story * You guys/girls are the BEST!!!!!! ARIGATO!!!!!!! *looks down sadly and bangs cover her face * unfortunatlly I missed my reviewing goal by 2……*looks up smiling happily * But that's ok….because I know I will reach my goal this time!!!!! Its 32-35 but 40 would be….HOEEEEEE!!!! THE BEST!!!!! And remember the more reviews I get the faster I get the next chapter up!! ARIGATO to minna-san who reviewed!!!!! And without further adue…(I always wanted to say that ^^) here's chapter 8 'Uneasy Feelings'!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
{11:39pm Tuesday….*eyes spin* @.@ HOEEEE…so much studying…..to much information…..*faints* *mumbles *what am I going to do?!}  
  
  
  
[chapter 8 is finally up!!!!!! This chapter starts out kind of slow and then gets better…..has unexpected things happening and some Kawaii moments too!!! Hope you enjoy and o ya R&R!!!!!]  
  
  
  
{I also have a RPG group now…..Cardcaptor Sakura Star-a ccs rpg-  
  
……If you wold like to join….e-mail me @ BeautifulCherryBlossomSakura@hotmail.com…..all characters are free except for Syaoran….Yue/Yuki….and Sakura…..PLEASE PLEASE join!!!! E-mail me and I will send you an invitation!!! }  
  
  
  
(last chapter)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There…………all done!!" She said smiling brightly at me which made me melt.  
  
All I could do is smile and thank her as I blushed furiously. I once again looked down at the floor hoping that she wouldn't notice.  
  
"Sakura-chan….anooooooo…………I-I-I-I need to tell you something….." I stuttered.  
  
When she didn't answer I looked up wondering if she had heard me or not.  
  
"Sakura-Chan?" I questioned to a girl that was now lying on the bed next to me.(no not like that you SICKO!!!)  
  
I gently shook her thinking that she might have fallen asleep while listening to my constant jabbering.  
  
"Sakura wake up……come on!' 'SAKURA!!" I yelled as I shook her, clutching her to me as I prayed that she was ok.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uneasy Feelings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo burst through the door and ran to where I sat holding Sakura.  
  
"Eriol-kun?' Tomoyo whimpered with tearful eyes 'Is she ok?"  
  
"Hai Tomoyo she is fine…don't worry!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S FINE?! LOOK AT HER!!!" I yelled angrily.  
  
"Calm down my cute lil descendent…her magic is just very low that's all……' Eriol looked down at her and then back up to me giving me a look as if to say 'this isn't good."  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan…I need to talk to Eriol…..in private, would you mind if we talked for a little bit without you?" I said trying not to give away the concern in my voice.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol and he nodded signaling for her to leave.  
  
"Hai, I will leave…..but 'she shot me a death glare' you two don't fight…got me?!"  
  
*Gulp * "Hai Tomoyo….we promise!" We both said in unison.  
  
Tomoyo carefully got up, then strolled to the door, opened it and then quietly shut it again as she left.  
  
"WELL……" I started impatiently.  
  
He looked at Sakura and then back up at me. "Sakura-san is loosing her magic more quickly than I imagined…..and this presents itself as a problem….."  
  
"What the hell is that suppost to mean?!!!…stop stalling and TELL ME DAMNIT!!!"  
  
"Well….*sigh* what this means is that she is slowly dying……at first she wont really notice it, because we can give her some of our magic…….but…….we can only help her so much, and as it stands right now……..if she doesn't capture that card by the end of 3 or 4 weeks she will shurly die…."  
  
"NANI!!!!??????"  
  
We then heard someone fall agents the door and start to cry, sobbing heavily.  
  
"This is what I was worried about……." Eriol said glancing at the door.  
  
"Nani do you mean by 'this is what I was worried about'!"  
  
"DAMN YOU ERIOL YOU ARNT MAKING SENSE!!"  
  
"That is Tomoyo for certain…and now that she knows she will probably act differently toward Sakura and she will know something is up………..She is very courageous and will not give up a fight easily…but even she will panic if she finds out the she is dying."  
  
I looked at Eriol and then at the door. "Well I suppose you do have a point……."  
  
He looked at me and then got up and opened the door. Tomoyo fell in sobbing.  
  
"I-Is it t-true Eriol-k-kun' she said in between sobs 'Is what you said true?" She said as she took Eriol by his shirt and pulled him down to her level. "WELL IS IT!!!!"  
  
He looked at her and slowly nodded his head.  
  
"NOOOO…..' she ran over to Sakura 'SAKURA-CHAN!!! NOO YOU CANT…I WONT LET YOU!!!!" She sobbed into Sakura's shirt.  
  
Eriol walked over and gently pulled Tomoyo away from Sakura. "Shhhhhh…..Its ok Tomoyo…….just let it all out….it will be ok…..I promise!!!" He said lifting her chin and smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"I hate to interrupt your moment…..' I sighed deeply 'but we really need to concentrate on what to do about Sakura right now…."  
  
Eriol whispered something to Tomoyo and she smiled happily and ran into the other room.  
  
"All we can do for now is give Sakura some of our magic……about half of your magic should surfise nicely for the time being…." He said grinning evilly.  
  
"HALF?!"  
  
"Hai…..I would assist you but….I have already given Sakura a lot of magic and need to save the rest for the next time she passes out…."  
  
I sighed deeply knowing he was right and started to walk over to where she laid on the bed. Sitting down behind her I pulled her into my arms (If your thinking about this grossly……STOP)and concentrated on the spell that I used to transfer my magic to her.  
  
Just before I passed out I saw Tomoyo running into the room with her video camera in hand. The last thing I heard was 'Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!!! This is great!!! Look how KAWAII they look!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said pointing my video camera in their direction.  
  
"I see that you are feeling better Tomoyo?" Eriol questioned.  
  
"Hai….Arigato for talking to me Eriol…..It really helped!!!!"  
  
'Eriol looked at me and blushed?! No no that cant be right!!!'  
  
(Sakrua{finally})  
  
~*~dream~*~  
  
I found myself standing once again in front of Tokyo towers. I felt the presence again as the wind blew softly. Something caught my eye as it gleamed in the moonlight and I turned around and started to walk to where I had seen it come from.  
  
"Hello….Is anyone there?" I said stepping closer and kneeled down to see what the object was.  
  
I looked down and then screamed into a fit of tears. "TOMOYO!!! NOOOO…..TOMOYO CAN YOU HEAR ME? PLEASE WAKE UP!!!" I lifted her head to see if she was breathing and got a big surprise.  
  
My eyes widened in fear when I looked down at my hand…..blood…..so much blood... I went pale and turned around to see if everyone else was ok.  
  
"SYAORAN, ERIOL, KERO?!" "ANY ONE?!!" I yelled running with tears blinding my view.  
  
Then I felt the ground go out form underneath my feet and I did the only thing I could think to do.  
  
"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata no ware o mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga mejiru………Release!{O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me…... I, Sakura, command you under contract……………………. Release!}' 'FLY!!!"  
  
I was flying over to the other side when something happened….my wings had disappeared! Then everything was black and when I awoke I was at school. I looked up but I couldn't see anything…….nothing at all! Then I sensed the person again and I ran out of my seat down the hall.  
  
  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU?!…………."  
  
I ran down the hall chasing the person when I tripped and fell….only a few inches from…..SYAORAN!!!! He like Tomoyo was dead….covered in blood and clenched in his hand was a….cherry blossom.  
  
I got to my knees and bent down genitally taking the cherry blossom out of his hand and kissed him on his forehead. By that time I couldn't take it and ran sobbing down the hall…all I wanted to do was get out!!!  
  
I ran until I was out of the school where I found Cerobaros and Eriol……the same thing happened to them…..  
  
"NOOOOOO GOD NOOOO WHY THEM?! WHY NOT ME?" I dropped to my knees and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
~*~end dream~*~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and started to cry softly, when I felt someone's arms tighten around my waste.  
  
"Sakura-Chan why are you crying?" the voice softly asked.  
  
"I-I had another dream Syaoran….an aweful dream…it was soo terrible and it was so real!" I said as I turned around and sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Its ok Sakura….." he said lifting my chin and wiping my tears away. "Now tell me what happened…ok?"  
  
"I cant tell you right now…all I can tell you is that all of you died and it was all….ALL MY FAULT!!!" I yelled in sobs.  
  
"Sakura….' He said softly 'im shure it wasn't your…."  
  
I cut him off. "Syaoran…will you promise me something?!"  
  
"Of course…what is it?"  
  
"Promise me that you wont try to protect me!!"  
  
"NANI??! But Sakura I cant do that!!!"  
  
"Syaoran….Please I'm begging you…..do it for me…" I said as I started to cry again.  
  
"Ok Sakura…for you……"  
  
"Arigato…that eases my mind a little….bi….." I quickly fell back asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
"Good night my precious cherry blossom….and may your dreams trouble you no more." ^If only I had the courage to tell her again that I loved her…it was hard enough the first time! But now it seems next to impossible.^ I thought sadly.  
  
I looked down at the sleeping form that had snuggled its head agents my chest.  
  
^She is like an angel……but what could have her so worried? And why wont she tell me…..^With those as my last thoughts I slowly slipped off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The next day )  
  
(Eriol)  
  
I slipped through the door to check on Sakura and Syaoran and to pick up the video camera that Tomoyo had left there recording all night.  
  
'I hope she will be ok….but I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen' I thought to myself as I looked at the two sleeping forms.  
  
Turning off the video camera, I quickly picked it up and headed down stairs to give it to Tomoyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
"Good mourning Eriol-kun!!" a happy Tomoyo chanted.  
  
"Good mourning miss Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Do you have the video camera?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Hai…I do' 'here you are…" I said as I handed it to her.  
  
"Ohhh Eriol!!! ARIGATO!!!!" She yelled as she jumped onto me giving me a hug.  
  
'Wow she realy is Kawaii….' I thought. 'IIE ERIOL-SAMA GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD…..YOU HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!!!!!'I mentally scolded myself.  
  
I looked down at her as she let go and blushed.  
  
"Eriol' she said with a voice full of concern 'Are you ok? Your face is all red…"  
  
"uhhh….anoooo…..Im fine don't worry about me Tomoyo!" I said as I flashed my best smile at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Meanwhile with Sakura and Syaoran)  
  
(Narrator)  
  
Sakura slowly opened her sparkling emerald green eyes and stretched her arms sighing.  
  
"Morning sleepy head!" a voice said from behind her.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Hai…I was wondering if you were ever going to get up….i thought about moving but, I didn't want to wake you up"  
  
Sakura Smiled to herself and slowly arose from the bed and turned back around to face Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I was wondering…..why were you in here with me last night anyway?"(dayzhavu anyone?)  
  
Syaoran's face turned 5 different shades of red as he tried to talk.  
  
"well…you see…I um…..that is"  
  
"He transferred half of his magic to you last night after you passed out and then he passed out, and neither one of us could move you or wake you….so we just left you there…" A voice came from the door.  
  
"And you should have seen the KAWAII footage I got!!!!" The other voice stated.  
  
"hoeeee……." Sakura sighed heavily.  
  
Tomoyo preceded to pull out her video camera and hook it up the tv in Sakura's bed room.  
  
Everyone watched and Sakura and Syaoran both were a deep red color.  
  
"And this is the best part!!!" Tomoyo said as she pointed to the screen.  
  
  
  
~*~~*~~*The tape~*~~*~~  
  
"Sakura-Chan why are you crying?" the voice softly asked.  
  
"I-I had another dream Syaoran….an aweful dream…it was soo terrible and it was so real!" she said as she turned around and sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Its ok Sakura….." he said lifting her chin and wiping her tears away. "Now tell me what happened…ok?"  
  
"I cant tell you right now…all I can tell you is that all of you died and it was all….ALL MY FAULT!!!" she yelled in sobs.  
  
"Sakura….' He said softly 'im shure it wasn't your…."  
  
she cut him off. "Syaoran…will you promise me something?!"  
  
"Of course…what is it?"  
  
"Promise me that you wont try to protect me!!"  
  
"NANI??! But Sakura I cant do that!!!"  
  
"Syaoran….Please I'm begging you…..do it for me…" she said as she started to cry again.  
  
"Ok Sakura…for you……"  
  
"Arigato…that eases my mind a little….bi….." she quickly fell back asleep.  
  
"Good night my precious cherry blossom….and may your dreams trouble you no more."  
  
He looked down at the sleeping form that had snuggled its head agents his chest.  
  
Then he slowly slipped off to sleep.  
  
~*~~*~~End clip~*~~*~~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both turned even redder and glared at Tomoyo.  
  
"Nani?!" She said smiling.  
  
Eriol sat looking thoughtfully at the screen ^This isn't good….not at all!! This is a prothethic dream…..but she doesn't know it yet^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sakura)  
  
  
  
^He said that to me?!!^ I thought as I turned an even deeper red. ^Does that mean he still likes me?^  
  
I looked over at him to see if I could find a sign.  
  
^Iie…iie he just likes me as a friend…a close friend but just a friend^ I thought sadly ^But…if that's what he wants than I'm ok with it I guess……..^  
  
Tears glistened in my eyes and I almost started to cry but I held it back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
  
  
I looked over at Sakura and noticed that she was about to cry. ^Why would she be crying….does she know? OH SHIT!!! What am I going to do?!! Ok ok…stay calm Syaoran you're the future leader of the Li Clan and have been training since you were 5….so I'm shure you can talk to Sakura right….RIGHT?!^ A voice in my mind asked.  
  
"Sakura….whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!!" She said smiling. "Im ok…I was just thinking that's all…."  
  
Tomoyo smiled knowingly at me.  
  
"Are you shure?"  
  
"Hai…don't worry Syaoran…I'm fine!"  
  
"Well…if your shure…."  
  
"I'm shrue…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
"Well now that that's settled….why don't we go swimming today? It's a perfect day…and we could bring a picnic!!!!" I suggested.  
  
"HOEEE!!! That sounds like a great idea!!' she turned to Syaoran 'What do you think Syaoran?"  
  
"Shure Sakura it sounds like a great plan!" he said trying to make her happy.  
  
"That sound good to me to Tomoyo!" Eriol said.  
  
"Anything that involves food involves me!!" Kero-chan said happily.  
  
"Ok so how about we all get our swim suits on and meet down here in 15min. ok?"  
  
"Shure Tomoyo-chan!!!….but I don't have a suit…..' sakura said looking at me.  
  
"oh ho ho ho ho!!! HAI!!! I get to make you one!!' I looked at everyone 'Better make that 30 min."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Up in Tomoyo's room)  
  
"Sakura stop squirming…I cant get your measurements if you keep moving like that!" I said impatiently.  
  
"Hai….im sorry Tomoyo-chan…its just that im soo excited!!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Ok ok….done now you can move again…..hey Sakura…"  
  
"Hai Tomoyo?"  
  
"What color do you want it to be?"  
  
"anooo…..how about pale yellow?"  
  
"KAWAII!!!! Ill be done in 20min ok?"  
  
"ok!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(20 min later)  
  
"Here Sakura-chan try it on and come out and show me…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sakura)  
  
I slipped out of my cloths and put the pale yellow swimsuit on.  
  
Spinning around I admired it. It was a tankani type top…but it was done like a handkerchief and had 2 small straps that connected to the back. The bottoms were high cut and tied at the sides.  
  
^I must admit….it is very KAWAII!! Tomoyo did a great job!!!^ I thought as I walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Tomoyo looked me over and whipped out her video camera.  
  
"KAWAIIIII!!!!!!!!! SAKURA-CHAN YOU ARE SO VERRY KAWAII!!!!"  
  
I sweatdroped. "he he…hoeeee?!"  
  
"Well come on then…..don't just stand there!!! Lets get going!!" she yelled as she threw me a pale yellow back pack and a pair of pail yellow flip flops. (tomoyo-chan the queen of fashion!!!)  
  
"Coming!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Downstairs with Tomoyo Eriol Syaoran and Kero)  
  
  
  
"Now Syaoran-kun don't let your jaw drop when you see Sakura…." Tomoyo teased.  
  
"Why would I……"he trailed off as he looked at Sakura as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Konnichiwa Minna-san!! Are we all ready to go?" I asked cheerfully when I reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Uh-huh…." Syaoran said starring blankly.  
  
"Syaoran-kun….do I have something on my face?!"  
  
he shook his head. "Iie…Iie….its not that……"  
  
"than what is it?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up with her video camera in hand.  
  
"you look beautiful Sakura……."  
  
I turned bright red. "Ari-ari-arigato….."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(at the lake)  
  
"Hey Kero-Chan stop eating all of the food!!!" I scolded the yellow guardian beast.  
  
"I *gulp * cant help it *chew chew * its just all so *gulp * yummy!!!"  
  
I sighed heavily. "Hoeee…."  
  
"Hey Sakura!!!' tomoyo was waving at me 'Over here!!!"  
  
"All right im coming!!" I said as I ran over to her.  
  
"Come on Sakura were all going swimming!!!" She said as she jumped into the lake.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan wait up!!!" I said diving in after her.  
  
We all swam for a while and then when we got out the guys decided to have a splashing war.  
  
"DAMN IT SYAORAN I ALREADY TOLD YOU STOP IT YOUR GETTING ME WET!!!" I yelled impatiently.  
  
"But that's the hole point!" he said smiling.  
  
Then I heard Tomoyo yelling at Eriol "ERIOL!!!! IM WARNING YOU….DO IT AGAIN AND YOUR GOING TO REGET IT!!!!!"  
  
"what are you going to do to me Tomoyo-san may I ask…"  
  
"THIS!!!" she said as she jumped on him pinning him to the ground and splashed him repedidly in his face until he got the upper hand and picked her up and threw her back in the deep part.  
  
"HEY THAT WASN'T FAIR YOUR STRONGER THAN SHE IS!" I yelled at Eriol.  
  
"And I'm stronger than you…" I head a voice say before I was picked up and thrown into the deep water.  
  
"SYAORAN…Hoeee!! IIE!!!" I yelled as I was thrown through the air.  
  
There was a loud kersplash! And then me and my towel were both soaking wet.  
  
"Ohhh Syaoran…." I said mischievously.  
  
"Hai Sakura…."  
  
"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata no ware o mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga mejiru………Release!{O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me…... I, Sakura, command you under contract……………………. Release!}' 'WATERY!!!"  
  
A large spout of water hit both he and Eriol as they flew though the air and back into the water.  
  
"sooo as you were saying Syaoran….Eriol….whose the strongest?"  
  
they both let out a deep sigh. "You are Sakura-san…." They said in defeat.  
  
I smiled brightly as we got back into the suv and drove away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Back at Tomoyo's house)  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
I watched Sakura as she finished off her third bowl of ice-cream and slouched down happily in her chair.  
  
"Today shure was fun!!" She said smiling happily.  
  
"Un….." I said pathetically.  
  
"Syaoran-kun whats the matter?"  
  
"nothing…im fine!" I said putting on my fake smile.  
  
She looked at me quizically but then just ignored my change in mood.  
  
^Im glad she doesn't know….i don't think I could bear to see her crying….or have her bottle up her emotions like she usually does….that just makes it worse……^ I thought sadly as I starred at the ground.  
  
Looking up I made eye contact with Eriol who motioned for me to leave so we could talk.  
  
"I'll be right back….im going to get some tea for us." I said getting up.  
  
"And ill help him!" Eriol said also getting up.  
  
Sakura starred at us blankly and then turned to tomoyo "What was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know sakura….I know lets go upstairs and you can pick out the new colors for your next costume!!!" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
Sakura sweatdroped. "hai….un.. I guess so….."  
  
After Eriol and I were shure that Tomoyo and Sakura were gone I waited impatiently for him to talk.  
  
"Sakura….shes……..not doing well at all….."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU' I lowered my voice realizing that I was screaming 'what do you mean by that….she looks fine shes so happy and active!"  
  
"Shes hiding it….don't you sense it!! Cute lil desendant your letting your emotions cloud over the truth…I know you don't want to admit that shes dying because you love her……but listen to me!"  
  
I sighed knowing he was right. "Well….how long….."  
  
"2 and a half weeks from now……….that's how long she has…..other wise she will die"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hoeeeeeeee…..gomen ne about the wait on this chapter but I have been very busy with school lately…..*sigh* hoeeeeeeee………*sweatdrop* finals…….I HATE FINALS!!!!! But…..Chapter 8 is finally up and I hope to get chapter 9 up very soon!!!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter!!! And please review and tell me what you thought….and remember the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter gets up!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!!!!{I also have a RPG group now…..Cardcaptor Sakura Star-a ccs rpg-  
  
……If you wold like to join….e-mail me @ BeautifulCherryBlossomSakura@hotmail.com…..all characters are free except for Syaoran….Yue/Yuki….and Sakura…..PLEASE PLEASE join!!!! E-mail me and I will send you an invitation!!! }  
  
~*~Sakura Kinomoto~*~ 


	9. A Call For HelpHanging By A Moment

Sakura: *looks at Kero with teary eyes*  
  
Kero: OH NNOOOO!!! NOT NOW! I WONT NUH-HUH!  
  
Sakura: B-b-but kero!  
  
Kero: NO! IM NOT GOING TO BE THE ONE TO GET PELTED WITH THINGS!  
  
Sakura: I didn't want to do this but... *calls out Libra card*  
  
Kero: *eyes go blank * The reason Sakura hasn't put up the next chapter is because I deleated it from her data base...and then crashed the computer..  
  
Sakura: FINALLY!!!  
  
Kero: and she doesn't own card captor sakura...*eyes still blank *  
  
Sakura: *hits kero and he crashes out her window into the tree outside * hah.that's what you get!!  
  
Kero: @.@  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(last chapter) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Eriol and I were shure that Tomoyo and Sakura were gone I waited impatiently for him to talk.  
  
"Sakura..shes....not doing well at all..."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU' I lowered my voice realizing that I was screaming 'what do you mean by that..she looks fine shes so happy and active!"  
  
"Shes hiding it..don't you sense it!! Cute lil desendant your letting your emotions cloud over the truth.I know you don't want to admit that shes dying because you love her..but listen to me!"  
  
I sighed knowing he was right. "Well..how long..."  
  
"2 and a half weeks from now....that's how long she has...other wise she will die"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A call of help.hanging by a moment ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Syaoran)  
  
My mouth hung open as I heard Eriol's last words escape his mouth, they played over and over in my head."2 and a half weeks from now....that's how long she has...other wise she will die"..  
  
^Iie..not Sakura, why her? She is always nice and pleasant...she doesn't deserve this! Not my Cherry Blossom...^ was all I could think.  
  
Eriol interrupted my thoughts when he spoke. "Come on lets go check on the girls." just then we heard screams coming from the upstairs bedroom.  
  
Panicking Eriol and I ran up the stairs to where we heard the screams come from. When we reached the door I flung it open to reveal Tomoyo huddled in the corner of the room screaming and Sakura held by her neck off the ground by someone.  
  
Without further thought I ran and knocked the person to the floor, releasing Sakura. She fell to the ground and tried to breathe while holding her neck.  
  
"Sakura! Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"*cough * Un *cough * Im fine...but that's deffinatly a clow card!!" " Lets go!!" She said running off after it.  
  
"MATTE! SAKURA!!!!!" I yelled running after her with my sword. Eriol quickly calmed the screaming Tomoyo and they hurried after us.  
  
Sakura continued to run until she tripped and fell.  
  
"HOEEEEEE!!!!!" she yelled clutching her left arm.  
  
I ran to her and bent down beside her. "Are you ok Sakura-chan?"  
  
"IIE!!!!" she screamed in pain.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol appeared behind us. "Sakura are you ok?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Her arm seems to be broken" Eriol said examining Sakura's left arm.  
  
"Mouuu it huts soo bad!!!!!!"  
  
"This is going to hurt..but it will ease the pain a little bit" Eriol said taking sakuras arm in his hands and snapping the bone back into place.  
  
There was a loud crack followed by sakura screaming and then eriol conjured up a light pink sling for her arm.  
  
She put it on and looked up at Eriol. "Arigato Eriol-kun..*her expression changed to a annoyied one* BUT IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!!!!"  
  
I sweatdropped knowing that she was yelling at him because of all of the pain she was going through.  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan lets go home."Tomoyo said pulling on sakura's good arm.  
  
"Iie Tomoyo-chan...theres a clow card out there and if I don't catch it...who knows what it is capable of..."  
  
"But sakura... 'tomoyo put on her sad face' Im shure it will be ok if you just go and rest for a little bit..."  
  
"I know your only worrying about my safety....but if I don't capture that card..the same thing that happened to me might happen to someone else, I just couldn't live with myself!!"  
  
"Hai Sakura-chan...i guess your right..'Tomoyo smiled 'Sometimes I think you heat is to big sakura!!"  
  
I smirked as Sakura giggled. then she got up and started running again..until we heard someone screaming. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Sakura)  
  
I heard a high pitched small scream, as if from a child.and started running faster.  
  
"Ohh no!" I gasped as I saw the card holding a small girl with long blond curly hair in pigtails above the ground in the same way it had held me.  
  
"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo! Shin no sugata no ware o mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga mejiru...Release!{O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me.... I, Sakura, command you under contract......... Release!}' 'DASH!!"  
  
I ran at full speed to where the card was and carefully took the small girl out of its grasp.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked her.  
  
She looked up at me with big blue eyes full of tears. "Hai.*sniff* *sniff* I think so.."  
  
"Im gald!!' I said smiling sweetly 'now hurry off to your parents..they must be worried about you!"  
  
"Hai..mam...Arigato!!!" she said before running off.  
  
I watched the young girl run off making shure she was ok. When I could no longer see her retreating figure I turned to face the card. She looked at me, deep purple eyes blazing.  
  
Reaching into my pocket I pulled out 3 cards and threw them above my head. "POWER! FIGHT! SWORD! RELEASE!!"  
  
I could feel my aura grow stronger as the power of the cards flowed through me. I turned around when I heard tomoyo yell something. "Be careful Sakura!!!" Smiling I waved at her. "Don't worry ill be fine!!"  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN WATCH OUT!!" I heard Syaoran yell at me.  
  
"nani?" I turned my head in all the confusion and saw the card running at full speed toward me. "HOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" I yelled clenching my eyes shut tight and bracing for impact..but it never came! I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. "HOEEEEEE????" I was about 100ft off the ground! "but how?" Then I looked up and saw Cerobaros holding me by the back of the shirt.  
  
"Arigato Cerobaros!"  
  
He floated slowly down to the ground and set me down. Turning back to the card I rushed at it with my sword, but she dodged my attacks easily. With one swift upper kick she knocked my sword out of my hands and it flew over and got stuck in the ground a few yards away.  
  
^now what am I going to do??!!!^ My mental question was quickly answered as I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my side.  
  
"HOEEEEE!!!!!!!" I screamed in agony as I clutched my side.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Everyone yelled in unison.  
  
Eriol, Syaoran, and Kero rushed to my side, and Eriol and Cerobaros got in front of me while Syaoran-kun stayed with me.  
  
"Sakura-chan...are you ok? What's wrong' Syaoran looked down at sakuras side 'WHAT HAPPENED!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry *wince* im fine!!"  
  
"Iie..your not!!!' 'your bleeding and your arm is broken!' he looked down at me with his famous glare 'That's it your not fighting."  
  
"NANI!!!!!!!!! IIE.IM GOING TO FIGHT SYAORAN!!! IF I DON'T.." My eyes blurred as I fell not being able to finish my sentence. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Syaoran)  
  
^SHIT^ I cursed mentally ^What a great time for her to loose her magic...right in the middle of a capture!!!!^  
  
"Sakura? Can you hear me?! WAKE UP!!!!" I shook her lightly, but there was no response...^this is not good!!^  
  
"ERIOL, CEROBAROS!!!"  
  
They turned around to face me "COME ON!!!! SHE FAINTED AGAIN..WE HAVE TO GET HER OUT OF HERE!!!" hurridly I scooped her limp body carefully into my arms and signaled for them to follow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Tomoyos house)  
  
I carefully laid her on her bed and covered her while Eriol was busily using his magic transferal spell. I looked down at her peacefully sleeping figure ^she is an angel..sent from god to make the day seem brighter..^ Just then Eriol interrupted my train of thought (aak!!! To much sweetness!!!)  
  
"Were going to need more help if we are to save sakura.."  
  
"what do you mean?!"  
  
Tomoyo popped her head in the doorway. " I think what he means to say is.*RING RING RING* Hold on a sec I gota answer the phone."  
  
"Moshi Moshi Tomoyo speaking' she got a happy look on her face 'mmmhhhhuuummm..un..ok ok I understand Otaa-San..o un..is it ok if I have a few friends over?......un un I promise!!!"Eriol and I starred at tomoyo intensly, trying to figure out what she was saying. 'AHHHH REALY?!!...OH ARIGATO OKAA-SAN!!!! ARIGATO!!!!" She then put the phone down on the hook and walked over to us.  
  
"Okaa-san says she needs to stay in America for a month.."  
  
"Sooo.." We both said trying to get her to continue.  
  
"Well..i asked her if I could have more people over and she said Hai!!!"  
  
My eyes widened in horror. "OH KAMI-SAMA DON'T TELL ME THAT..."  
  
"Your right!!...im calling Meiling, Yukito, and Nakuru and supi!!!"  
  
I clutched my head in my hands and barried it in my knees. "IIEEEEE WHY ME?!"  
  
"What do you mean Syaoran?" came a voice from behind me.  
  
Turning I saw Sakura's smiling face. "She's calling Meiling, Yukito, Nakuru and supi to come and help us."  
  
"YAY!!!!" She yelled jumping up and down excitedly. (Hai..im adding Yue, Rubymoon, Supi, and meiling in for those of you who requested it!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (later that night)  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
Sakura was in the kitchen getting the food ready while I was video taping her and Eriol... "Tomoyo-chan if your going to videotape me you could at least help!" Sakura wined.  
  
"But if I was helping I wouldn't be able to tape you and Eriol..and what happens if you of you do something Kawaii?" I said with a sad face.  
  
"Hoeeeee..'she sighed 'Fine..but could you do me a favor and answer the door since everyone else is to busy?!"  
  
(o ya and...the clow card is still out there...but eriol eraced a small part of her memory so she wouldn't go back out until everyone was there.and then he will restore it^^)  
  
"Hai!!!" I yelled running to the door.  
  
Opening the door I saw Yukito-san smiling down at me. "Konnichiwa Yuki- san!! Sakura is in the kitchen with Eriol"  
  
He smiled at me and walked to the kitchen. The next thing I heard was a very loud HOEEEEEEEEE which had ment that Yukito had transformed into yue without reminding sakura.  
  
Giggling I rushed into the kitchen followed by Syaoran. Sakura had fainted onto the floor..she probably hadnt expected to see yue standing there. With the next thing I saw I whipped out my video camera..sakura had the bowl of fried noodles she had been fixing all over her!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (sakura)  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, then I realized I was laying on the kitchen floor and got up...to my surprise, fried noodles falling off of me. Looking up I saw Tomoyo smirking as she pointed to my shirt.  
  
I turned my head down to my pink button up shirt and looked at the noodles cascading out of the front of it. At that I turned bright red.  
  
"Why..*he he* don't we g-go*he he* and get you CLEANED UP!" Tomoyo said as she burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Following Tomoyo-chan up the stairs I caught sight of Syaoran who had turned a dark shade of crimson when he looked at my shirt. Behind him were Eriol and Kero-chan who were laughing at him..^poor Syao-kun^ I though.(so is she finally figuring out that he likes her..*looks at Sakura* nope!)  
  
As we walked up the stairs Tomoyo once again started to giggle but was stopped when I proceeded to call out the water card and give her a rather unpleasant shower.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!' I yelled angrily. 'WILL YOU PLEASE STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME GET SOME NEW CLOTHS AND FIX MY HAIR BEFORE EVERYONE GETS HERE?!"  
  
Kero popped his small head out of a gore next to where we were standing and started to laugh. "WHAT *ha ha* HAPPENED TO YOU *ha ha* DID YOU EAT TO FAST OR SOMETHING?!"  
  
I proceeded to pick up a book that was on the table next to me and chunk it at him.it hit him in the head and he fell to the ground with eyes swirling.  
  
"That will teach you to keep your mouth shut!" I stated glaring at the small animal.  
  
Tomoyo again giggled in the background as she handed me a light purple shirt that tied up the sides.and I do tied up the sides! It was the only thing holding the shirt together...and to make it even better it was slightly see-through!!! To go along with that was a black skirt and a pair of purple sandals, and a black headband.  
  
"Hoeee..Tomoyo im not so shure about this.."  
  
"Oh come on sakura!! That shirt will look great on you!!!" she looked at me with sad eyes. "please?!!!"  
  
I let out a deep sigh and put the cloths on and began to walk down the stairs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (downstairs)  
  
I bounded down the last couple of steps when Meiling, Nakuru and Supi came into view.  
  
"MEILING-CHAN" I yelled giving the raven haired girl a hug.  
  
Stepping back I studied her. She looked almost exactly the same, except her hair was much longer and hung loosely at her sides and she wasn't a little girl anymore.  
  
"Sakura-chan!!! Ive missed you!!" she said as she drew me into a hug and we jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"Hey Meiling what's that?" I asked as I glanced at the ring on her finger.  
  
"oh this? Its my engagement ring!" She stated smiling happily.  
  
"HOEEEEEE!!! How is it from?!"  
  
"Marishu(mar-re-ooh-shu), Toki! Hes such a nice guy *sigh*"  
  
"hummm if im not mistaken Toki is a Japanese name that means 'time of opportunity'.is he japanese?"  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
We seemed to chat for hours until the clock in the house(*cough* mansion) stuck 2:30am.  
  
"*yawn* well I really need to go to bed...i will see everyone in the morning ok?"  
  
"Ok Sakura-chan Ja ne" everyone said.  
  
I walked up the stairs to my room and got into my pajamas and curled up into my soft bed.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Who is it?' I asked rather annoyed.I wanted to sleep!!  
  
"Its Syaoran...can I talk to you Sakura?"  
  
"Ok hold on" I said walking to my door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Syaoran)  
  
^ok calm down Syaoran you can do this..after all you've done it before...^ I thought trying to calm myself down as she opened the door.  
  
"Konnichiwa Syaoran...what do you need to talk about?" She asked as she lead me into her room.  
  
"Well..ummm..I-I I..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
I looked into her deep emerald eyes that were dancing in the moonlight and gulped. "Iloveyou!"  
  
"nani...i didn't hear you, slow down"  
  
"I-I I..Aishteru Sakura!!!"  
  
She gasped and looked quizzically at me. "Im sorry Sakura..I understand that you don't love me back I mean its been a long time and you've probably already moved on, but I had to tell you!" She put her finger over my lips.  
  
"Syaoran...Aishteru!!" She said throwing herself into my embrace.  
  
"Nani?! You do?"  
  
"Hai!!! I have ever since you left..but I couldn't tell you...I thought you wouldn't feel the same way about me and it wold ruin our friendship...and well.."  
  
Before she could finish her explanation; I tilted her head up to mine and our lips met in a soft kiss. I placed my arms around her tiny waste and she put her arms around my neck. we were about to deepen the kiss when I we both heard someone yelling something.  
  
^KUSO!!! I know that yell from anywhere!^ We both spun around to see Tomoyo, Eriol and everyone else standing in the door way.  
  
"HO ho ho ho ho ho!!!!! FINALLY I GOT THE MOST KAWAII MOMENT ON TAPE!!!!!!' Tomoyo yelled throwing her arms above her head ' I will call this CONFESSION AND KISSING!!!"  
  
I turned cherry red and looked at sakura..who matched my color nicely.  
  
"I see my Cute lil descendent has been busy lately..any thing else we should know about?..do you have kids to?" Eriol said smiling innocently.  
  
"HOEEEEEE?!" Sakura yelled getting an even deeper red color.  
  
"IIE!!!!! ERIOL YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A NASTY LITTLE BASTARD!!! SHUT UP!!!!" I yelled angrily while turning ever redder.  
  
Tomoyo giggled while I yelled at Eriol and Sakura stood in the same place she had been in starring off into space.  
  
"OH I have to watch that again!!!" Tomoyo yelled as she turned her camera back on.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Sakura fainted from watching the tape.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!" I yelled as I caught her.  
  
"HO ho ho ho ho ho ho!!! This just gets better and better!!!" Tomoyo said holding up her video camera.  
  
As I held Sakura she stirred and her eyes shot open. "A CLOW CARD!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen Gomen GOMEN!!!! IM SOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG! But the data base this story was on was my Okaa-san's and...the comp crashed -.-;; Well what did you think of this chapter?! Good enough to make up for not having it up for so long?! Well hope you liked it as much as I do!!  
  
~*~Sakura Kinomoto~*~ 


End file.
